I'll Call Your Bluff, and Prove Me Wrong
by kopiella
Summary: It wasn't very often that Steve McGarrett was had to admit he was wrong about something. When it came to criminals, he usually wasn't. That was why it was so surprising to his team, and most of all himself, that he was dead wrong when calling Christian Iona's bluff.
1. Chapter 1

_It wasn't very often that Steve McGarrett had to admit he was wrong about something. After years of having served in the Navy, and even more years of being an officer of the law, McGarrett didn't just pride himself in his ability to read situations and people. It was the reason the governor trusted him so implicitly; it was the reason he was heading Five-O. He was _**_good_**_ at his job. In the event that he would fail to correctly assess a situation, and put one of his own men in grave danger, was _**_not_**_ a likely occurrence. As it were, the fact that it had happened at all was almost as terrifying as the unknown fate of McGarrett's second in command._

**H5O**

Anyone who had met him would agree that upon meeting Christian Iona, he was one of the kindest, sweetest, most charming men to ever walk the face of the earth. He was charismatic, and always knew the perfect thing to say to charm the pants off of anyone he encountered. Which was probably the reason he was such a good crook. Nobody knew it was him as he did it, and nobody suspected him once he was done. The perfect thief, so it would seem to anyone except those who worked in the offices of Hawaii Five-O.

As he wasn't any sort of threat or danger - except to the hundreds of thousands of dollars in various valuable, precious rocks he had stolen - but HPD couldn't catch him. In the several months of robberies, the humble police department hadn't even come close to finding the culprit. The case was handed over to Five-O, who begrudgingly took it. McGarrett didn't like having to spend their energies chasing after a robber, and a non-armed robber at that. Even so, the head of Five-O understood that the man was still a menace, and should be caught- and the sooner the better. He didn't want to waste any more time than he had to on a simple, petty thief. Not when they were busy trying to pin down an international drug dealer who was using children's toys to smuggle in the drugs. If it was up to Steve, their undivided attention would be given to the unpredictable drug dealer, as it had been for the past month. It wasn't up to him though, and while the Governor wanted the dealer caught just as much as McGarrett, the fact remained that the dealer had gone under the radar for some time now. It was time to move on to other things for the time being. Hence, the jewel thief.

McGarrett and his team had run themselves ragged in the past month trying to find the location of their drug dealer, so being handed such a small case, should have come as a relief. Things were never that simple with Five-O though. Being forced to abandon his previous search only made McGarrett agitated, and he through all of his frustration into solving the jewel thief caper. It was common knowledge around the office that when McGarrett's temper was flaring at his team for no particular reason, it wasn't long before Danny would get _his_ temper up and try and level his boss out. Combine that, with the overhanging fatigue and stress that lingered, and the whole office ended up irritated and breathing fire at each other.

Though the atmosphere in the Five-O office would have seemed to prevent the detective from doing their job, it only seemed to push them to work harder. Within two days, they had the name Christian Iona and a theory that he was behind the high-end stone thieveries. Danny had gone through the security footage of the six jewelry stores that had been robbed in the past three months, and found one man had at least had a fleeting part in each video. Kono checked the man through HPD, and came back with no criminal record save for a speeding ticket at age eighteen. But they had a name. And a photo, which Chin began taking round to households that had reported missing jewelry in the past three months. Half of people who had reported the household robberies had indeed seen the nice man, Christian Iona. Most of the homes had been reported the missing valuables after a party or social event of some kind, which low and behold, had been attended by none other than Mr. Iona. None of the robbery victims could believe that the sweet gentleman who had so charmingly graced their parties had been behind their missing jewels.

Steve put out a BOLO for the six-foot, half-Hawaiian, charismatic Christian Iona, and the Five-O team issued his picture to all local jewelry stores that were possible targets. Kono and Chin began compiling a list of parties that had the potential to be robbed in the next week, and informed the hosts and hostesses of their quick fingered thief.

Three days into the search for Christian Iona, Five-O had made record time in their tracking down and search for the criminal. There was nothing for them to do but sit back and wait for Iona to make the next move.

"You're sure there is nobody that even _begins_ to match Iona's description at his listed residence?" Steve asked Kono impatiently.

"I told you boss, the landlady, Mrs. Scottson, said she used to rent to a man who she thought resembled Iona, but he left four months ago, and she hasn't seen or heard from him since."

"He rented from her for almost five years. She mentioned they were close. He had become almost like a son to her. Why would he just leave without as much as a goodbye?" Danny pondered from his perch on Steve's desk.

"How should I know that? Maybe he just didn't care for her as much as she cared for him," Kono shot back with ire.

Danny snapped his head around. "I wasn't questioning _you_, it was just a thought. It doesn't really make sense, if they were as close as Mrs. Scottson said. He just leaves her one day, out of the blue without any word at all? From what everyone has told us so far, he's apparently the 'ideal man.' He's nice, considerate. Doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just abandon someone."

"Unless she's lying," Steve said. "Which is highly possible if they're as close as she claims. It would only make sense that she'd want to protect him if she knew anything."

"Maybe, boss. But the neighbors said they haven't seen him around for about four months. When Mrs. Scottson said he left," Chin said.

"Doesn't mean they aren't in contact though. He could still be calling her," Kono noted.

"Not likely," Danny said shaking his head. "There's only one phone in the building, and it isn't even in her apartment. It's in the hallway. Granted, she's usually the one to answer it, but it could be answered by anyone on the floor. I doubt he'd take a chance on calling her."

"He might if he thought there was no way we were on to him," Steve said. "But I don't think that's the way to go yet. What about the jewels? He hasn't taken any money, just jewels. Diamonds, especially. Where are they going?"

"I checked with one of my contacts, Steve. He hasn't heard anything about diamonds being sold on the black market," Chin said. "Or any jewels for that matter."

"He's raked up hundreds of _thousands_ of dollars in jewels. If we don't catch him soon, that might just change to millions," Steve huffed, walking around his desk. He wanted this case to be over, so their attentions could be turned back to their drug dealer case. But he really just wanted to get this guy off the streets. He didn't like the way this guy worked, so smoothly and expertly. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to find Christian Iona, and lock him up.

"Putting aside the jewelry stores, what was the atmosphere like at the parties he stole from?" Steve questioned. "The guests, the venue, the hosts. What was similar?"

"All the parties were thrown at some home. It would have been easy to slip away for a moment and take some of the host's jewels," Danny started. "And the parties were thrown in nice houses. High-end. Fancy. Lots of people lingering around. An extra, uninvited guest could virtually go unnoticed."

The phone rang.

"McGarrett."

Steve's face went from aggravated, to an edge of triumphant. He hung up the phone, and looked at his team. "We've got him!"

**H5O**

Cornelia Apuku's elite social gathering, had been planned for months. It was prestigiously laid out, and a salute to the parties and gatherings she had attended when she was a girl in upper New York. After marrying her Hawaiian husband, she gladly gave up that life for a still elegant, but laid-back tropical lifestyle. Still, she found herself smiling and reminiscing about those days of long ago as her fiftieth birthday approached, and her loving husband did his best to replicate the stories she had told him. The party was magnificent. It brought her back to the days of her youth, but with just enough tropical flare that had been her life for the past thirty years. It was perfect, as was the food, and the guests, she thought as she walked around the open space of their large living room. A voice from behind her startled her thoughts.

"Happy Birthday Cornelia," a tall stranger smiled down at her.

"Christian!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Oh! How are you?"

"I'm quite well. Yourself?"

"Oh, another year older. Time just seems to go as fast as you start getting older."

"Time perhaps, but not your beauty," Christian Iona flashed a smile.

Cornelia blushed. "Oh, stop."

"It's true! Why, if you weren't so happily married to Keanu, I'd ask you to marry me on the spot."

Cornelia smiled. "It's lovely to see you again, Christian."

"You as well. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry to ask, but I'm afraid I had one too many glasses of champagne. Might I use your..."

"Oh, yes of course," Cornelia leaned in quietly. "There's a restroom upstairs you can use. Third door on the left. It really is wonderful to see you again Christian. I'll try to find you later, to catch up, yes?"

Iona nodded and tipped his head at his hostess before venturing up the stairs.

**H5O**

McGarrett's car squealed to a stop down the street from the Apuku residence. At Steve's request, HPD had assigned a team to observe the guests entering and leaving all prime target parties. Fortunately, there were not many. Covertly watching the guests arriving at the Apuku residence, the HPD officers on call were quick to spot Iona striding into the house, like he owned the world. A call to McGarrett, and in true McGarrett style, he was there quicker than should be possible.

Steve and Danny approached the door of the Apuku house. Before either could begin to make a move, the door burst open and a woman walked out, turning and waving goodbye. The pair slid into the house as the door closed shut. No words were needed from either party to understand the plan. Find the host, inform them of the threat, _find_ the crook, and book 'em.

Neither detective thought that events wouldn't be going as smoothly as anticipated.

Upon finding the host and hostess, McGarrett and Danny quietly began to explain the situation and produced a picture of their thief. Much to the surprising chagrin of Mrs. Apuku.

"What, _Christian_? Don't be absurd. Christian is an old friend, he wouldn't harm a fly," Cornelia Apuku exclaimed.

"Maybe not a fly, ma'am, but we have solid proof and evidence that this is the man behind several robberies which have occurred over the past few months," Danny quietly tried to reason.

Steve scanned the crowd of faces, none matching that of the profile of one Christian Iona. Beside him, Mrs. Apuku was raging at his second-in-command for daring to accuse such a sweet, innocent man of any illegal wrongdoing.

Chin and Kono had secured the back of the house, waiting to see if Iona would try and make a run for it. The HPD team was stationed in the front. With Steve and Danny inside, Iona quite literally had no chance of escaping.

At least, he wouldn't have, if things had been going as expected. And things absolutely were _not_.

A now riled up, temperamental Cornelia Apuku was losing her temper with a seemingly level-headed Danny Williams. But even Danny had his breaking point, and once he began to lose _his_ cool, _Mr._ Apuku stepped in to defend his wife and her friend. The discussion quickly escalated from a quiet, contained ordeal, to a heated argument, and finally ended with a punch being thrown, and sent a sandy haired detective reeling backwards.

The chaos that ensued turned the quiet house party into a wild mess. Previously well-behaved guests began yelling, and fights began breaking out between the men. Later, Steve would compare the scene to drunken bar fights out of a western. As some of the men took to fighting, the women became frantic as they tried to reel them in. Fists were being thrown left and right. Steve and Danny began trying to settle the rambunctious crowd. Hearing the commotion, Chin, Kono, and the HPD officers burst into the house to try and calm the crowd. One man, not part of the rowdy group, came walking down the stairs, and ducked quickly out of the house. Steve saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he knew.

"Iona!" Stuck in the middle of a room full of people, Steve was helpless to reach the man in time.

Danny sharply turned when he heard McGarrett's yell, and putting two-and-two together, bolted out of the house in pursuit.

The party was finally tamed by the joint forces of Five-O and the HPD team, and everyone was sent on their way.

"He's gone, Steve," Danny panted, coming up to the open doorway. "He's on foot, so he has to be around here somewhere. But right now, he's gone."

"_Damn_."

Losing Iona, after being _so very _close to having him, was immensely frustrating. Steve wanted to hit a wall, but instead took the frustrations and channeled them into his work. "Find him. I want to know where he is and where he is going, and I want to know yesterday. Next time he makes a move, we're going to be there first. Have HPD set up a perimeter around this area. He might be gone, but as Danno said. He can't be far away."

"On it, boss."

Steve turned to the Apukus. "Mr. and Mrs. Apuku, I need you to check and see what is missing. He won't have taken any money, but jewels, jewelry..._that_ he will have. My detective will go with you," he nodded at Chin.

Cornelia Apuku seemed to make a move to protest, but was silenced by her husband. "Of course, Mr. McGarrett, we'll do what we can to help." The pair disappeared upstairs. At some point, Roger Apuku had realized that there might be some truth to Five-O's claims, and wanted to try and rectify the hellish situation.

**H5O**

"Chin said most of her jewelry, plus family heirlooms were taken, Steve," Danny said. "She says she just can't believe her old friend is capable of such a thing."

"That seems to the key. He's the last person anyone would suspect anything from," Steve replied.

"He doesn't need to be armed or dangerous, he just needs to flash a smile," Danny mused.

"We've got HPD out looking for him, and he isn't gonna show up to another party like the Apuku's. He's got to surface sometime soon," Steve said.

"Especially since he has the _means_ to stay hidden, he just can't really use them without alerting us," Danny agreed, stifling a yawn.

It was the day after the Apuku party/near capture of Christian Iona, and each member of Five-O were still only working on a few hours of sleep at best.

McGarrett's office door opened, and Jenny walked in with a package. "This just came for you, Steve," she said setting it down and retreating from the office.

"Thank you, Jenny," Steve walked around behind the small brown box. It was addressed to him, but had no return address. He carefully opened the flaps, and looked inside. His face hardened.

"What is it, Steve?" Danny asked, noticing the quick change in McGarrett's demeanor.

"A message, it would seem," Steve said, handing the box to his second.

Danny peered inside, and the contents made his eyebrows shoot up.

A large, perfectly round diamond was inside, settled nicely on top of a picture of Danny Williams himself. The picture was one of Danny, standing in front of Five-O. It was obviously taken from a newspaper clipping. Written across the photo, were the words.

_BACK OFF._

Danny looked up at Steve. "A threat? That doesn't really make sense for Iona."

"Which is why I'm wondering if it even _is_ a threat," Steve said. "It might just be a message. One he thinks will come across loud and clear, and we will go ahead and back off."

"What makes you think he isn't bluffing?"

"Call it a feeling, Danno. _Nothing_ he's done so far has shown us he's dangerous, or willing to go to extreme measures to avoid getting caught."

Danny considered that, and relented. "That, and why risk even _more _jail time and punishment? Even though he's a skilled one, he's just a thief. We can't lock him up forever for that."

"Precisely. Attempting to send a message through a veiled threat, isn't going to work. No. No, we're not going to back off. Not a chance. We're going to catch him, Danno." Steve said. "I'm calling his bluff."

**H5O**

Aloha! Feels like it's been years since I've wrote with these characters (never mind the fact that it actually _has _been years). That being said, I apologize profusely for my rustiness and if anything seems a little off or out of character. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things! Part of this story was among a bunch of half-thought out ideas I had stashed away deep within the files of my computer. I finally decided it was high time I dust those babies off, and pick-up doing something that I really enjoy. So here's my first attempt. Again, hope it isn't too botched, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! There's one more chapter at least, maybe two, depending on how I end up feeling like splitting the story up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the disastrous party/almost capture of one Christian Iona. One day since McGarrett had received the "threat" against his second-in-command, and an hour since that same sandy-haired detective had gone to grab lunch, and had failed to return.

Even though Steve didn't buy into the threat against Danny, he was still feeling a little on edge as the time went on. The "threat" was making him push the case even harder. _Nobody_ just got off with making threats against his team. Even if they were empty ones. Steve wanted nothing more than to get this smooth criminal off the streets, and into his rightful place behind bars.

McGarrett's conviction about how Iona's little charade was a hoax, was enough to satisfy his team. Danny continued to believe that the threat was not something Iona would want to make good on, due to the extreme repercussions it would cause against him. Chin agreed too, focusing on the newspaper picture Iona had used, pointing out that if Iona had _truly_ wanted to make a threat against Danny, Iona would have chosen to take a picture that proved he was actually _stalking_ the detective. Kono agreed, but quietly thought that perhaps they should be a bit more cautious, rather than trample all over the threat. But Steve was certain, so that was going to have to be good enough, he had decided.

Steve looked up through his office door, when he saw Danny bursting through the doors, bee lining for his own office, and shutting the door. He raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior of his younger counterpart, but ultimately decided to let it go for the moment. _It's not like he's going to stay in there forever. _

Kono's not-so-quiet protest about the appearance of Danny Williams and the devastating _lack _of food interrupted his thoughts.

Steve wondered about where Danny had been then, since he apparently hadn't brought back lunch. He was about to call his second when Danny's door came flying open again, a flurry of papers in hand, and a wild, determined look on his face.

Steve knew that look. It meant he was on to something. He just hoped whatever it was, was enough to get Iona, book him, and call it a day. He had gotten a call from the governor the day after the Apuku party. Apparently the Apuku's were friends of the governor and his wife, making the case a little more personal. The governor had already asked Five-O to take this case, and was now asking Steve to personally see it through. Steve gave his word to see this one through, despite his personal preference of giving the case back to HPD. There were other cases demanding their attention, ones that actually involved a _dangerous_ criminal.

Almost as an echo to his thoughts, Danny marched into his office.

"Steve," Danny said. "I think I know where Burke is!"

"Burke?" Kono exclaimed, walking up behind Danny with Chin. "You sure?"

"Not one hundred percent, but pretty close. A while back I got a lead from a contact. I didn't think it would be much, but I followed up on it anyways. It led me nowhere, but about a week ago, I got another lead from the same guy, which also led to nothing. But it gave me a pretty good idea." He spread out the papers on McGarrett's desk. "None of it made sense on its own, until I checked with HPD on a couple things and put the leads together. And now, I think we've got him."

Steve walked around his desk, eying Danny's papers, and debated his choices.

Frank Burke was the drug dealer they'd been after right before Christian Iona stepped into the picture. When the trail had started running cold, despite Five-O's best efforts, they had been forced to put it on the back burner, and focus on something new. He was the reason Steve had been so reluctant to rake the Iona case; he felt Burke took precedence over a jewelry thief. However, the governor had explicitly told them to let go of the Burke case for the time being. The trail was cold, and there were other things to worry about. Namely Christian Iona and his sticky hands. Steve couldn't personally do anything about the Burke lead. _Unless..._

"Danno. You're off the Iona case. At least until you follow up on this. I gave the governor my word that I would personally see this Iona case through, and that's what I'm going to do. See what comes of this though, Danno. We'll keep working on finding Iona, but I hardly doubt the governor will be upset if we put Burke away at the same time as our little thief." Steve jabbed the papers, and nodded. "Call me if it starts to look promising."

Danny nodded, gathered up his papers, and promptly left McGarrett's office.

"Chin, Kono. We're going to have to push harder on getting Iona. I want him brought in _yesterday_. The sooner we deliver Iona to prison, the sooner we can get back on Burke's trail."

"Right, boss."

"On it, Steve."

The phone rang.

"McGarrett."

Steve's face became more resolved, and he slammed the phone down.

"There's been another robbery. Let's go."

**H50**

"In and out! Cleaned out my whole case! That's _thousands_ of dollars' worth of jewels in there, _Mister_ McGarrett, and I'd like to know what you plan on doing about it!"

There was something off about the latest robbery to Steve. The fiery little man who owned the shop looked like he might blow up any second. His shop wasn't as high end as many of the other robbed shops had been, but it still had housed lots of jewels. But there was something different about this shop to McGarrett. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look, Mista O'Reilly. We're doin' everything we can right now to find da man behind these robberies. You not the first one ta get robbed, bruddah," Kono said, slightly scared of angry man. Despite O'Reilly being only twice his size.

"Everything you can?! _That_ isn't good enough! I want my jewels or I want compensation! It's not my fault the cops can't catch a thief! And don't you "bruddah" me either!"

"Mr. O'Reilly. Please calm down so we can do our job. Your cooperation could help us catch the robber," Steve tried to reason, trying to keep the lid on his own short temper. O'Reilly's temper visibly fizzled out, but he still appeared agitated.

"Can you tell us if this man was in your shop?" Chin handed him Christian Iona's photo.

"This the guy who robbed me?"

"If he was in your shop before you noticed the jewels gone, then we're pretty sure it was him," Steve said.

"You haven't caught him yet though? So he's free to roam around, stealing people's livings?"

"Mr. O'Reilly. It might be easier to catch him, if the people he robbed from would stop putting up so much resistance when questioned," Steve bit out.

"_Amen, bruddah,_" Kono whispered under his breath.

O'Reilly glanced at the Hawaiian detective, then back to McGarrett and sighed. "Yeah, okay. He was in here. But he was a real nice guy. Shopping for his girls he said. He wasn't the only one in here, you know. There were two other people...you sure it was _him_ that took the jewels?"

McGarrett's lips twitched slightly. "Oh, I'm positive it was him Mr. O'Reilly. Did he happen to mention anything other than 'shopping for his girls'?"

O'Reilly considered and shook his head. "No, nothing much. He went on and on about his girls though. His wife Elizabeth, and his daughter Kiana. He wanted to surprise them with a special treat on a picnic tomorrow. Think he was taking them up to some beach up by Waikiki."

Steve shook his head. "Thank you for your time...and cooperation Mr. O'Reilly." He shot him a pointed look and turned to Chin.

"See if you can find out if anyone around here saw Iona leave. And check on those other shoppers too. Maybe one of them saw something."

"Right, Steve. Think there was anything to the story he told O'Reilly?"

"No. Iona's smart. He's not going to just give away any incriminating information about him. Unless he wants us to know it. Not to mention we already know he's never been married. Chin, I feel this might be evolving into some sort of game to him. Cat and mouse, in his eyes."

"Maybe Steve. The threat against Danny really wouldn't make sense if that were the case though. Though I suppose it just doesn't make much sense, no matter what light you shed on it."

"You're right, Chin, it doesn't. But maybe it's part of his little 'catch me if you can' game. We'll find out. Have Kono check the names though. It is possible he put one truth in a web of lies. I'm going to head back to the office. I'll see if there's anything going on around Waikiki tomorrow."

"Okay Steve, we'll see you back at the office."

McGarrett was halfway to the Iolani Palace when the dispatcher put Danny through.

"McGarrett."

"Steve. You're not going to believe this."

**H5O**

Hello again! Here's the second installment of this little story. This wasn't quite what I had planned to write for this chapter, nor was it quite what I wanted, but I think it worked out okay. Hopefully I'll be a little more prompt about updating future chapters. Right after starting this story, I got caught up in trying to finish up registering and arranging for my next semester of school…That's all taken care of now, so yay for that. Anyhow. Thank you so much for reading! Please review, if you feel up to it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's lead led him down to a section of the docks of Honolulu, the Pilikia Docks. There were boats there, and docks, of course, but the area reminded Danny of a grisly downtown area you wouldn't want to be caught in. The boats docked were in semi-decent shape, but the wood holding up the docks looked like it had seen better days and was close to seeing the end of them. Danny sighed as he got out of his car. There weren't many people around, but of those people, Danny doubted anyone would be ready to jump at the chance to answer his questions.

"Just another day in the life of Five-O," Danny mumbled to himself.

He scanned the docks, looking for anyone who might be helpful and willing to share something. There were two women talking near the pier, and a couple of large, rough looking men working around boats. Danny wasn't entirely thrilled at the chance to talk to anyone who looked twice his size, and decided to try talking to one of the women first.

The women's conversation became more hushed as Danny approached. One of the women, in a flowery kimono and sunglasses, stepped away from her friend and met Danny half way.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She was smiling, but the coldness in her tone was obvious.

Danny brought out his badge, and the woman's smile disappeared completely.

"I'm Detective Williams, Five-O. Have you seen or had contact with this man?" He flashed the photograph of Burke.

Without looking down, the woman shook her head. "Haven't seen him at all, detective."

Danny shot her an exasperated smile. "You're sure? Cause I happen to know for sure he's been down here recently. Why don't you take another look?"

The woman pointedly looked down at the picture Danny was holding. "As I said, haven't seen him at all, detective."

Danny looked up as the men from the boats approached.

"You heard the lady. Ain't none of us seen him 'round here, _detective._ So why don't you just run along now?"

Danny gave a short nod at the men and turned back to the woman in the kimono. "Well, if you change your mind," he pulled out one of his cards. "You can reach me here." He nodded again and headed further off down the pier. It was obvious Burke was here somewhere, and those were his 'people'. Danny hadn't really thought that one of them would just decide to turn on the drug dealer, but he had his hopes.

When it became apparent that no one else around was going to offer him anything useful, Danny decided to just head back to Five-O.

As he turned to leave, something caught his eye from the end of the dock. The boat there didn't really fit with the rest around. It looked worse for wear at first glance, but as Danny focused on it, he saw the wear and tear on the boat was almost fake looking. Almost as if it had been done deliberately to fit in with the rest of the boats. Danny's gut told him to take a closer look, and he did. As he got closer to the boat he heard a heated conversation coming from inside. Danny looked around before ducking down and slowly moving to get a look inside the boat.

His eyes widened and he backed away from the boat. He debated storming into the boat himself, but the odds were against him, and he knew better than to run head first into very likely dangerous situations. At least, not without telling Steve where he was first.

Danny walked away from the boat as quietly as possible, bee-lining for his car.

"Operator, patch me through to McGarrett."

He waited for Steve to pick up, anxiously tapping against the steering wheel.

"McGarrett."

"Steve. You're not going to believe this."

**H5O**

Steve glanced down at his radio.

"Go ahead Danno."

"I followed my lead down to the Pilikia docks and I found Burke. He's here."

Steve felt the familiar jolt of excitement he got when they were finally at the cusp of taking down a criminal.

"The docks, huh?"

"Well, the boats down here aren't what you'd expect from someone with as much money he has. But even though finding Burke is great news, that's not what I even wanted to tell you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the radio. "Finding a priority one criminal _isn't_ why you called?"

Before Danny could answer, Steve heard a loud bang and a string of curses coming from his second-in command.

"Danno. You there, Danno? Come in."

Steve growled at the static that suddenly flooded his car.

"Danno. Danno! Are you there? Do you copy?"

Steve was about to whirl his car around on the highway in the direction of the Pilikia docks when his radio chirped again.

"Steve. You there?"

"Yeah, Danno. What was that?"

"I guess Burke's men saw me snooping around his boat. It's a good thing I saw 'em approaching the car."

Steve shook his head. "I'll say."

"Anyway. Burke isn't working 's been working with someone else. When I was looking around his boat, he was arguing with someone."

Steve glared at his radio when Danny paused, as if it were the detective himself. "The suspense is killing me," he said dryly.

Danny huffed a bemused sounding laugh on the other end of the radio. "Sorry. I just can't believe it."

"Danno," Steve said, temper starting to flare up.

"I didn't just find Burke, Steve. I found Iona too. They've been working together," Danny said.

Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Well. How about that."

**H5O**

Hi guys! Happy New Year! (Even though it's two weeks past...) Sorry_..._as usual, it's been _ages_ since I had time to write and update. RL is busy busy busy. I've had school semesters starting/ending, the holidays, house-sitting...and more excitingly, I got a job (which I'm in love with). Anyways. Was it obvious where I was heading with this? Yes? No? Yes? I feel like it was, but I wasn't really trying too hard to make it this _big_ reveal anyways. I actually wrote this chapter quite a while back, but keep forgetting to upload it. And I didn't want to upload it until I had a start on the next chapter (which I do finally!) Also my knowledge of boating/docks/whatnot is next to nothing. So hopefully everything made sense! Now that I'm settled into work and school again, I'm hoping to set aside time in my schedule for writing more...but who knows what will happen... but I will try to update again soon! (And sorry for the novel-length note...) Thanks for reading! (both the story and the note) :)


End file.
